


Pick Me Up

by StormWildcat



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Love, Pick me up, Short & Sweet, bad day, kannao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji's had a hell of a day and its up to Naoto to turn it around.</p><p>KanNao established as a married couple!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaekLeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/gifts).



> Just a little KanNao to cheer up anyone out there having a tough day like Kanji.

Days like the one Kanji was having always made him pine for solitude. All he needed was a chance to escape somewhere that had no customers, no stress and no responsibilities. In other words he wanted the ride that was the world to stop so he could get off. Alas no one is lucky enough to do so without giving up literally everything so he just dragged himself through the remaining hours before he could shuffle home. Constant phone calls came in that all required him to bite his tongue and with each one, he lost another chunk of patience he had saved up for quite possibly the last several weeks. He was going through his stored forgiveness and discipline much faster than he could truly handle but he did his best to keep from flying off the handle at the last ingrate who raised their voice at him over an easily-fixable error on their order.

That was made by them. Seriously, the gall of some people.

It didn’t help that Kanji’s mother was down for the count. Winter had been particularly rough on her and was wreaking havoc on her immune system. Another cold was sweeping through her and being the protective son that he was, Kanji would not allow her to leave the warmth and comfort of her bed. Of course this left him as the only one manning the entirety of Tatsumi Textiles; a fact that reminded him to talk to his mother for what had to be the hundredth time on hiring a few part timers. Business was picking up and there was no way that they could take care of it let alone just him when his mom eventually retired and left him the shop. As he glared at the phone, its tinny ring tearing through his nerve endings, he considered bringing it up to her the second she was better.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, closing time arrived. The tired and strained business heir moved as quickly as his arms and legs would allow and carried out the usual end of day procedures. Count money, lock it up, shut down the computer he convinced his mother to invest in a few years prior, fold up anything out of sorts, fix any displays that might have been nudged or put off kilter by distracted customers, it all got done quickly given how out of sorts he was. Before heading out, he visited his mother once more to see if she needed anything. A piece of toast and glass of orange juice later, he was out the door.

From the moment he walked in the door Naoto could tell that her husband could use some serious relaxation and recovery from his day. She could’ve sworn that there were bags under his eyes that hadn’t been there when they said goodbye that morning. Blue eyes glanced at the clock. Kanji had gotten home quick for what looked like a hellish time at the shop on top of taking care of his ill mother. It was probably taking everything he had to not just collapse in the front door threshold. Voice soft as her smile, Naoto padded over in her socked feet to her exhausted other half and greeted him, “Welcome home, Kanji-kun.”

“Hey, Naoto-chan. Thanks,” he replied. There was effort in his words. He was trying to sound like his usual, happy self when he got home to her but it was obvious by the weakness behind his response that he was having a hard time of it.

Naoto’s brows knit together slightly as she placed a comforting hand on Kanji’s cheek, “Been one of those days, huh?” Though her question was casual in nature, her tone was sympathetic.

The warmth of the hand on his face caused Kanji to sigh and nuzzle into it before he could even shrug out of his coat, “Yeah. Can definitely say that.”

“Poor thing. Come on. Dinner’s ready.”

Kanji’s eyebrows went up, a little more life in his gray eyes, “You cooked for me?”

Naoto blushed, “Well I figured it would be fair. You’ve taken care of dinner the last few nights. And we’re both trying to not order Aya every time you don’t cook.” Her habit of excusing herself from preparing the evening meal and his inability to not enable her to order take out encouraged an endless cycle of beef bowls, ramen and the immense amount of sodium that came from them all. Considering the direction their lives were taking, they needed to be better about their health. Thinking about it made her place an idle hand on her stomach.

A lazy smile transformed the lips that had been pulled thin all day by irritating customers and glitches on orders. It felt almost odd to smile but it was a relief to know he could still make one after everything he’d gone through that day. “Sounds great, baby. Thanks,” he leaned down and gave his wife’s forehead a kiss. “Lemme get outta this coat and my shoes. I’ll meet ya in the kitchen.”

Over the years Naoto had taken it upon herself to learn a few more domestic procedures. Not because she felt she had to. More because she felt she should know how to properly take care of her own household, her husband and herself. Among the new skill set she was acquiring, cooking was the one she felt the least confident in. True she had no problems following a recipe to yield acceptable results but she wanted to be comfortable in the kitchen. Whether she knew it or not, she had excelled at bettering herself in the homey culinary arts. Dinner was delicious. Herbaceous baked chicken, steamed vegetables and a just-right helping of jasmine rice sat happily in Kanji’s stomach as he reclined in chair at the table. Before Naoto could retreat with his empty plate, he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss.

“That…was…amazing, Naoto. I think you need to cook more often,” he finished with a grin. A light back hand tapped his shoulder as he chuckled. In spite of the hit, Naoto smirked. Once the table was cleared and all leftovers packed away, the lady of the house did everything she could to raise her husband’s dampened spirits. Some cuddle time on the couch watching one of their favorite movies, an unidentified amount of time just shooting the breeze, talking about whatever came to mind (which of course became silly and ridiculous after a while), and eventually a hint of an early bedtime that would involve anything but sleep for the couple from Naoto that certainly cleared away any negativity that might have still had a hold on Kanji’s psyche.

Cozy under their blankets and satisfied, Kanji pulled his wife in close. The heat from her naked body added to his own, but it was a welcome rise in temperature. As she nestled into his side, head supported by the corner of her pillow over his shoulder, he watched and admired her. Naoto was gorgeous, talented, smart and the best thing that ever happened to him. And no matter how bad a day he was having, it just couldn’t beat her ability to make everything sunshine and rainbows again. His chest warmed as intense happiness and comfort built up within him. The detective at his side must have noticed his stare. Big blue eyes rose and met his storm gray. They appreciated their respective views for a moment.

“I love you, baby,” Kanji whispered with a content grin.

“I love you too,” Naoto returned the affection and smile.

“And thanks…for helping me feel better,” he added, pulling her up enough to let him kiss those delicate lips once more before sleep would take them.

Naoto whispered back as her eyes fluttered closed, “Of course, Kanji. Any time.”


End file.
